Cherry
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: Do you think I'm a good kisser, Caitlyn?" he asks. A Shaitlyn oneshot for LaPaige's challenge! Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp rock.**

Number 66 in LaPaige's prompt challenge. I'm doing these completley at random, usually asking my friends 'Pick a number between 1 and 101!' and then doing whatever topic they pick (: So here's a Shaitlyn fic for 66 - Cherry.

* * *

I ran my hands through my hair gently, picking at the food on my plate whilst trying to read a book for class. I guess you could say I was pretty good at multitasking. It was lunch, and to be honest I wasn't particularly hungry. I ran my tongue over the top of my teeth as I concentrated on the incredibly dull book in front of me. I felt Mitchie tap my shoulder.

"Shane Gray alert" she hissed in my ear. I sighed and tried to go back to the book, I wouldn't have to concentrate on it for long.

"Hello ladies, and Caitlyn" he joked, and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at his lunch, it seemed as if he was planning to starve this lunch. All he had in front of him was a bowl of cherries. I groaned and began scanning over my book again, if this was another ploy to get me to kiss him, it wasn't working. But damn it, he was irresistible. I watched from behind my book as he ran a finger around the rim of the white bowl, biting his lip.

You see, last week I admitted to Shane I thought he was good looking. Big mistake. Shane Gray has the biggest ego you could ever imagine, and simply thinks all the ladies want him. He wouldn't be thinking wrong. He could have any girl at the click of his fingers, but now he knows I've got the hots for him he simply won't give up. Is it like a male pride thing? Who knows? The boy mind works in mysterious ways. I sighed and simply tried to read my book, the whole time imagining what it would be like to kiss him.

_Snap out of it Caitlyn. You're not as weak as he thinks you are._

Slowly, he takes a cherry from the bowl. A normal person would assume he's going to eat the cherry, but no - Shane Gray's mind works much more complex than that. He plucks the stem from the cherry and holds it out in front of him, almost as if he's studying the damn thing. I watch him, one eyebrow raised. The book is now forgotten, I'm not even bothering to hide behind it anymore. I just want to see what this boy is up to.

"I heard, that if you take the stem of a cherry - put it in your mouth and tie a knot, then you're a fantastic kisser" he contemplates, twirling the stem in his fingers. From underneath his black, silky hair.... he looks up at me.

"Do you think I'm a good kisser, Caitlyn?" he asks, teasing me. I scoff at him and look down at my own plate, I stab at the pasta angrily with my fork, trying not to imagine what an amazing kisser he probably is. Seeing no response coming from me, he eyes the other girls on my table - who are all watching him with great interest. Most of them are connect three fan girls, so I'm sure this is like their dream come true. Not me. I know the real Shane Gray, ego maniac. Slowly, he pushes the cherry stem into his mouth - turning it round and round with his small, pink tongue. All the girls are intrigued. But then the air is filled with the sounds of coughs and spluttering, and I rush to Shane's side as I realise he's choking. I thump him on the back hard, till he wheezes and coughs out the stem.

Once it's out, I stare at him with satisfaction.

"Guess you're not so hot then" I say, laughing contently to myself.

"Oh really?" he said, already recovered from his brief moment of embarrassment. Of course he has. "Want me to prove the cherry stem _wrong_?"

He pulls me in roughly, smiling a cheeky smile. I know what he's thinking, but I don't have the time or the willpower to stop him. He crushes his lips to mine roughly, and I'm surprised at how soft and sweet they taste. He wraps his muscular arms around my waist eventually, preventing me from pulling back.... I wonder if he realises I don't want to pull back. But eventually our lips break apart, and I'm breathless.

Apparently, cherry stems are not the test of an excellent kisser.


End file.
